Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gowns where sterility is required and, more particularly, to gowns adapted for use in hospitals, specifically surgical gowns used by members of operating teams. It is highly desirable that the back of the gown as well as, obviously, the front, be sterile. This, in the past, has in general required two people, the wearer and an assistant. The subject invention allows the achievement of a sterile back on the gown by the wearer alone after the initial step of securing any inner closure means has been completed.